


Tales of a Trinity

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Eruriren Week, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stargazing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruriren Week 2015 - A collection of short stories surrounding our favourite OT3.</p><p>Day 1 - Faith: Eren has a few drinks with his friends and ends up with a few doubts by the time he gets home.<br/>Day 2 - Sports:  Levi’s exercising place was also his hell.<br/>Day 3 - Loneliness: Erwin misses them.<br/>Day 4 - Persistence: Eren wants his father’s colleagues like nothing else.<br/>Day 5 - Science: They go stargazing.<br/>Day 6&7 - Mistake & Surprise: Eren reveals something to the world purely by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

Eren laughed and took another sip of his drink, patting Armin on the back as the young man tried to unsuccessfully hide his very obvious blush from answering yet another embarrassing question. They were hanging around Jean’s house, playing truth or dare of all things, with the host, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, and Connie. It was the usual group, sans the girls, who had decided they’d rather spend the night at Annie’s, most probably complaining about girl stuff and eating unhealthy food. Eren assumed so anyway, based on what he had heard from Mikasa.

“Hey, Eren?” Jean said loudly across from him, catching his attention and making him stop thinking about the girls’ habits.

“Yeah?” Eren asked, soon realizing that he had somehow missed a part of their game.

“Truth or dare?” Jean questioned, shifting his position on the floor next to the couch so he was looking at Eren more fully.

“Truth,” he eventually settled on, not quite feeling up to doing some terrible thing that Jean would most definitely want him to do.

“Alright have you ever,” Jean began, then stopped as he thought about what he wanted to say, before he eventually continued, face suddenly very curious, “Are you ever worried that Erwin and Levi will ditch you?”

“What?” Eren asked, surprised by the question.

“You know, aren’t you afraid they will, I don’t know, leave you for each other one day?” Jean asked with a shrug, taking a sip of his drink.

“What the hell kind of question is this?” Eren said with a sigh and looked away as he fell into thought.

When he had started dating both Erwin and Levi he hadn't really thought about anything like that. They had always gotten along, even with all their quirks, difficult personalities, and their tendency to be very stubborn and unrelenting. Yet it never seemed like he didn’t fit into their triad, and he never got the feeling that he was unwanted. They somehow fit together perfectly, even as difficult as they all could be, and they complimented each other so well that it didn’t really come to Eren’s mind that his lovers would want to leave him. Yet now that he was thinking about it, could it be possible that they do?

“No, I’m not worried about it,” he eventually replied with a shrug, voice firm and even.

“How can you be so sure they won’t?” Jean asked, curiosity colouring his voice as he leaned back on the wall behind him.

“I’m actually not, but I have faith in all of us. I have faith in our relationship as a whole,” Eren said, thoughtfully sipping on his beer, “We are a good team, Erwin, Levi and I. I’m not saying it’s impossible, but every relationship has a chance of failing – it’s just a risk I’m more than willing to take.”

“I don’t know man, even if you say that, if I were you I’d still be pretty concerned about it. I mean, they’ve got their life sorted while you’re still an undecided college student. Isn’t that ever an issue?” Jean questioned seriously, eyebrows lifting as he wrapped his arm around Marco who was subtly trying to make him stop with the questions.

“Jean,” Armin said wearily as the atmosphere in the room changed slightly while watching Eren as he sighed with a frown, considering what Jean said.

“I’ve never really felt like it’s an issue. I mean it hasn’t been one yet, so,” he replied, voice less sure, “I don’t think it will ever be one. It’s not like me being a college student changes anything between us.”

“But what if they realize that you’re an idiot though?” Jean asked jokingly in a terrible attempt to lighten up the situation as he realized just what he was asking, earning an elbow in his ribs from Marco. Eren just showed him the finger and took another sip of his beer, not bothering to answer any longer. They continued their game for a while longer, although eventually they moved onto more hard-core games when they got really drunk. Needless to say, when Eren finally decided to go home, it was very late and he was seeing more than double, much to the amusement and frustration of Armin who ended up driving him home.

“Alright, up you get,” Armin said as he tried to pull Eren up the stairs to his apartment building when they arrived, panting with exhaustion under the weight of his best friend.

“Dude, lemme sleep,” Eren whined while he nuzzled the blonde’s neck, slumping down even more when Armin took another step.

“Okay this is not working,” the short youth groaned, turning around and carefully lowering Eren so he was sitting on a stair. He searched through his phone for Erwin’s phone number and pressed call, trying to keep Eren quiet all the while. Erwin picked up after five rings.

“Hello, Armin, is everything okay?” was the first thing the man said, his voice rough from sleep.

“Hi, I’m sorry to wake you up, but Eren’s really drunk and I’m having trouble dragging him up the stairs. Could you – ?”

“I’ll be right down,” Erwin muttered and ended the call. He showed up outside a few minutes later, a coat thrown over his pyjamas and hair a mess for once. He shot Eren just one look and immediately smiled, a hint of concern shadowing the corner of his eyes as he carefully picked up his lover.

“Thank you for driving him home Armin,” he said to the small blonde, who nodded and waved goodbye as he left, before he made his way back to the apartment. Eren seemed to have dozed off during the time it took him to get inside their place, for when Erwin looked down at him, he looked like he was asleep. He carried him to the bedroom and gently set him down on the bed, then busied himself with taking off everything except Eren’s boxers, dressing the youth into pyjamas soon after.

“Is he alright?” Levi asked groggily from the other end of the bed, eyes squinting from the gap of the blanket burrito he was in. Erwin nodded and covered Eren up, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead, getting a moan in return. He smiled and moved away briefly as he went to the kitchen to get his young lover a glass of water, but he was back soon. He set the glass onto his nightstand and climbed into the bed, cuddling Eren and motioning to Levi to come closer.

“Hey Erwin, Levi?” Eren whispered all of a sudden then, startling the two men.

“Yes, love?” Erwin whispered, palm running up and down Levi’s bundled shoulder.

“Do you guys ever think about leaving me?”

There was a brief moment of silence as both Erwin and Levi processed what he just said and then Erwin squeezed him tightly.

“What brought this on?” Levi asked with a furrowed brow as he propped himself up, looking at Eren’s profile as the youth shrugged, biting his lip.

“I was just thinkin’ how you guys are so great, I mean, you have steady jobs and you know what you want from life. Meanwhile I still don’t even know what I want to major in, much less anything else. Don’t you ever think I’m holding you back?”

Levi and Erwin exchanged looks and then the former smacked Eren’s arm lightly, a scowl on his face.

“Oi, listen here. I don’t know what all you’ve been drinking, but it’s clearly gone completely into your head. Why would we think you’re holding us back?” he scolded, look quickly softening as he continued, “Eren, we don’t think less of you just because you still need to figure out what you want to do. We’ve both been there before.”

“We are proud of you as you are and we love you as you are, and you being an undecided college student doesn’t take anything away from the person we fell in love with,” Erwin continued where Levi left off, nuzzling Eren’s hairline and pressing another kiss to his face.

Eren felt really overwhelmed then, the alcohol in his system enhancing the feelings of love and happiness so much that he started crying. He turned toward Levi and buried his head into the man’s chest, muttering “I love you guys” over and over, while the men wrapped themselves around him, trapping him in the best sort of embrace one could hope for. They comforted him as he let his tears fall, Erwin petting his hair with soothing strokes while Levi caressed his sides. Trapped between them as he was, Eren never wanted their attentions to end, for he felt so content it almost hurt.

They cuddled for a long while, even after he calmed down, content with just enjoying each other’s warmth. Eren eventually started to doze off again, arms wrapped around Levi while Erwin’s were wrapped around him. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face, one last thought gracing his mind just before he did:

_‘I have faith in us, now even more than before.’_


	2. Sports

Levi’s exercising place was also his hell. It was a fact as simple as the one that revealed his obsession with asses and strong backs. Which was the reason his exercising place was also his hell, actually.

He first noticed them quite by chance; the blonde one caught is eye while Levi was doing his katas, spins and kicks, and the pretty-eyed one while he was reading under a tree near the basketball court. After that, he noticed that they both seemed to frequent the same park. At roughly the same time as him. All the damn time.

He didn’t exactly know who they were or how old they were, but what he did know was that they both had amazing physiques, which was why he liked to observe them whenever they showed up in his field of vision. They were quite a sight after all, even without the previously mentioned assets.

The blonde one liked to run laps and exercise on the outdoor gym equipment, sweat glistening on his skin as he did, which gave him an almost unearthly glow when the sun was particularly bright. His bulging muscles were so beautiful that Levi thought he might need to discreetly check whether he was looking at a Greek stature, or god, or whatever, because obviously it wasn’t fair how good the man looked. His back, especially, seemed to be from another place altogether.

The young man with the beautiful eyes on the other hand, preferred to play soccer and occasionally basketball whenever he was in the park, so he was always accompanied by his friends. Yet, even with so many people around him, he managed to outshine them all, eyes sparkling, lithe body zooming around the courtyard, straining as it did. The very obvious roundness and firmness of his behind, of course, also very much had something to do with Levi’s fascination and he admitted that to himself wholeheartedly.

He didn’t dare approach either of them though, too afraid he would make a fool of himself, for he knew perfectly well that he wasn’t good with words. So he kept his fascination with them to himself and observed.

At some point the two men started talking to each other and Levi had to admit that they made an almost perfect picture together, so even though it bugged him a bit that the objects of his fascination found each other and not him, he was mostly just happy they seemed to get along. After all, that led to the two men exercising together occasionally from then on, which meant that Levi had both of them in one place, when he chose to stare at them longingly.

Then it happened one day.

He was doing his laps, trying not to feel disappointed by the lack of the two gorgeous men anywhere that afternoon, as he ran to the quick-tempo song playing in his ears. He was blind to the world, just focused on placing one leg in front of the other, muscles flexing and breathing laboured. Which is why he didn’t see, nor hear, the young man laughing as he walked out of the toilets on the side of pathway Levi was running on, until he collided with him, their bodies meeting with a painful smack. The collision messed with his balance and he found himself on the floor, bare knees scrapping slightly against the rough pavement.

“Ugh, fuck,” Levi groaned, yanking the earphones out of his ears just in time to hear a very concerned voice say sorry for probably around a billion times. “It’s fine,” he eventually grunted just to shut the person up, not looking at who it was because he was too busy making sure his knees weren’t bleeding too much. Once he was sure he was mostly fine, he accepted the hand offered to him and got back on his feet.

“Be careful next time you shitty – oh,” he stared at pretty-eyes, as he not so originally named the young man, not quite believing his luck. Not only had he collided with one of the men he was pretty sure he was crushing on, but he managed to insult him too. Great.

“Man, I’m so sorry,” pretty-eyes said, ruffling his brown hair and grimacing when he caught sight of Levi’s knees, “Anything hurt? I mean, besides the obvious.”

“No, I – I’m fine,” Levi managed to get out, eyes tracing over him as the youth shuffled on his feet.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” The young man said, before his eyes widened and he lit up, “Hey, you’re the karate dude! Man, you’ve got some sick moves – I love watching you do your routine!”

Levi couldn’t help but stare incredulously because had one of his crushes just basically admitted to watching him regularly as he did his thing?

_‘What?’_

“My name is Eren,” the youth continued, reaching out with a hand with a smile, shaking Levi’s when the man finally snapped out of it enough to introduce himself as well.

“Eren, what happened? Who were you apologizing to?” a voice called out from the toilets and the blonde man came out, making Levi gulp because it was honestly all too much for him.

“Erwin! I managed to knock the karate dude – ah, sorry, _Levi_ over and his knees are bleeding now,” Eren said with another grimace, casting a guilty glance at the short man, who hadn’t really said much, still too surprised to speak.

“We should get that disinfected,” Erwin said, a hand on his hip as he looked at the small injuries on Levi’s knees, before his eyes travelled slowly up and down the rest of his body.

_‘I repeat: what?’_

“I’ll do it when I get home,” Levi found himself saying, mentally smacking himself as soon as he did because there was no way he wanted to leave that much dirt in a wound for so long, but there was also no way he’d be around both of the objects of his attraction for too long – he might say something incredibly stupid.

“Nonsense, I’m not letting you risk an infection. Besides, I have some Band-Aids and a bottle of disinfectant with me all the time, so you should just take advantage of that,” Erwin said with a smile, already shuffling through his bag for the items he mentioned, “I’m Erwin by the way.”

“Levi.”

“We should probably sit down somewhere,” Eren piped in and Levi quickly realized there was no way he was getting out of this situation now, although he wasn’t really sure he wanted to either way. He was led to a bench a small walk away and forced to sit down while Erwin crunched in front of him and got to work.

“So, Levi, are you a black belt or something? Because you are seriously so fluid when you do your thing,” Eren all but gushed as he sat down next to him, staring curiously at the short man. It was really odd for Levi, for he had never thought he’d even be speaking to pretty-eyes, so this whole situation was bizarre. Add Erwin to that and it was basically a dream. It had to be.

Although, if he were in his dream, neither of these men would be quite as overly-dressed, nor would they be hiding their wonderful assets from his view. So this was definitely not a dream. Yet he couldn’t really say he minded.

“Yes, I’m a black belt,” Levi eventually managed to get out, glancing at Erwin when the man hummed.

“That’s pretty impressive. Maybe you could teach us some moves sometime?” the blonde said with a subtle smirk, eyes locking with Levi and this time the short man couldn’t deny what he saw – Erwin was actually flirting with him. He stared at the man and the man winked at him before he glanced back down at what he was doing, leaving Levi fighting a reaction from showing on his face.

“Oh my god, yes, please, I’d love to learn those spins and kicks!” Eren exclaimed, placing a hand on Levi’s thigh just above the knee while he leaned forward so he caught his gaze.

Apparently they were both flirting with him, if the way Eren’s thumb was subtly caressing his thigh was any indication.

“Hold your damn horses, you barely know me and vice versa, so why would I want to teach you anything?” Levi asked, secretly pleased he had managed to say that sentence without his voice cracking because Eren’s palm was burning his skin, and both of the men were flirting with him, and _what was going on_?

“We could definitely change that if you want, and honestly, if your ogling was any indication, I’d say you do. There’s a brilliant Italian restaurant nearby and we could all meet up there. Say, later on today?” Erwin said with a smile, putting his disinfectant away as he did, “There, all done.”

“Oh that’s a great idea!” Eren nodded with a smirk, removing his hand and Levi instantly missed the warmth, “Say you’ll come?”

Levi stared at both of them and suddenly felt like, no, _knew_ they had both planned this. He didn’t know exactly how to feel about that. The interest was definitely there though, and they both obviously knew what the others intention was, so Levi finally just decided to go for it. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

“Alright.”

A smirk of satisfaction crossed both of their faces and he knew for sure he was getting himself into trouble. He couldn’t really say he minded though.


	3. Loneliness

The first time Erwin felt the heavy grips of loneliness it took him quite by surprise. It was an irrational feeling, he knew, as the absence of his lovers was temporary at best, yet that still didn’t stop it from slowly spreading across his mind until he was completely shaken by it.

It first appeared when Eren slowly lessened his visits to Erwin’s apartment, schoolwork taking over his life completely as the exam period neared. Erwin had suggested that Eren could study at his place at some point in that slow decline, when the youth had still been eating lunch with Levi and him regularly enough. That conversation didn’t get anywhere of course.

“Erwin, I couldn’t possibly, I’d just make a mess of your home,” Eren had said with a frown and a shake of his head.

“I don’t mind that at all, love,” the blonde had tried reassuring his lover but was completely stopped before he could continue.

“I study better when I’m in a group and I refuse to bring my friends to your place or they might never leave. I know you’d only spoil us with your delicious food and we would get nothing done at all. So, thank you, but I can’t,” the youth had said, pressing a kiss to Erwin’s lips with a smile and a goodbye before opening the entrance door and stepping out into the cold of the hallway, leaving the blonde alone to his thoughts. Of course, Erwin hadn’t wanted to force it in fear of being too pushy, which was never a good idea when Eren was stressed, so that had been the end of that conversation.

The second time the feelings of loneliness had hit him was when Levi had announced to them that he would be spending most of his next few months preparing for a huge school anniversary thing, because he was in charge of planning the event for some reason. Erwin had known immediately that it was not what Levi wanted at all, so he had sympathised with him, but that didn’t stop him from noticing the man’s absence from their weekly group meals. It became even more apparent when Eren occasionally didn’t show up as well.

As any rational man would do, he tried to distract himself from the feeling by throwing himself more into his work. He wrote short stories, a few articles and critiques, and maybe a fanfiction or two for a randomly chosen fandom he fancied writing for at the time. It worked for a while, it did. Yet binge-writing could only go on for so long before his muse completely ran out of juice, so when he had spent more time staring at his computer screen than actually typing anything, he decided he needed something else to do.

So he went to the shops.

He bought himself more books that caught his fancy, movies that sounded either intriguing or disturbing enough for him to give them a try, and different new kitchen gadgets to play with. That led to him loitering around his apartment for days as he read different book series and looked up a variety of recipes for cooking and baking. The movies ended up making him miss the company of his boyfriends even more, so he rarely watched them in the end.

Erwin started calling Hanji, Moblit, Mike and Nile around more often, using them as test subjects for his newfound love for food experimentation, and they spent many evenings drinking wine after dinner just talking about pointless things. He felt the best whenever they agreed to come over, as while he kept regular contact with his friends, seeing them more often eased the more dark feelings he was experiencing during these weeks.

But despite all of those distractions, he still couldn’t stop himself from missing his lovers terribly, from feeling _lonely_.

On a particular day around two months after both Levi and Eren became busy, Erwin was pretty sure he was going to snap from the tension he felt all over his body. His apartment was empty of life, he had exhausted everything he could possibly do, his work was so ahead of schedule that he didn’t even bother with it, and his whole place looked cleaner than the last time Levi came over. Needless to say, his distractions were all gone and he was left feeling quite miserable.

He was just sitting on the sofa, staring at a random spot on the coffee table, when the doorbell rang. He hadn’t called anyone over that day so he wasn’t sure who it could be, yet he couldn’t just leave the person at his door, so he went to check if he even knew them. When he looked through the peephole he was greeted by the image of a pizza box and a grinning Eren, much to his immense surprise, for he was sure the youth had told him he was going to be unavailable for a while longer. Feeling his heart swell because it’s been _almost two weeks of practically no contact_ with neither Eren nor Levi, he quickly unlocked the door and all but yanked the young man inside, noticing only after that Levi was there as well. Naturally, he yanked him in too and pulled them both into a wonderful and only slightly awkward embrace whilst saying hello.

“Erwin, are you okay?” Eren asked with surprise all over his face as the big man held them both tightly, the pizza box held awkwardly away from them.

“I – yes,” The man said, nuzzling his nose to the top of the youth’s head and pressing a kiss to the messy hair there, “I just missed you.” He reached for Levi’s chin and pressed their lips together before he resumed hugging them both.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Eren muttered, kissing the blond man’s neck before wiggling out of the hug to carry the pizza box into the kitchen. That left Levi and Erwin, the latter of whom took advantage of that by burying his face into the short man’s hair. They just stood there like that for a while, but then the short man started shifting around.

“Oi, Erwin, as much as I’d love to continue this, I really need to piss,” Levi muttered against his chest and finally the tall man let him go.

He watched as Levi made his way to the toilet, turning his attention back on his young lover when the door closed behind the short man. Eren was watching him with a tiny frown, preparing plates while his eyes gave him an once-over.

“How come you’re both here?” Erwin asked when the silence became too awkward, moving to the fridge to fish out some orange juice.

“Well I finished with my exam today and I found out I actually have a longer break before the next one, so I called Levi if he wanted to surprise you,” Eren said with a shrug, before he seemed to remember something, “Apparently he is finally done with all of the planning and helping out, so he is free from today on, by the way! I felt like it was appropriate to celebrate that, so we got pizza.”

Erwin couldn’t help but feel relieved to hear that, and Eren definitely noticed the change in the air around him because he looked at him with that questioning glint in his eyes again.

“Seriously Erwin, what’s wrong?” he asked, and this time the blond man could hear it in the youth’s voice that he wanted a proper answer.

“I just really missed you, is all. I - It’s been lonely around here,” Erwin finally admitted, feeling really vulnerable as he did.

“Well, we’re here now,” Levi said from behind him as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, chin digging into his back lightly. Eren smiled warmly at Erwin from where he was putting the pizza slices onto plates and gestured towards the living room with his chin.

“You guys should go pick a movie to watch while I finish up here.”

Erwin agreed and laced his fingers with Levi, strolling into the living room with the man while telling him to pick whatever he liked.

Half an hour later, they were lying together on the plush carpet in front of the TV in a tangle of limbs, all of them engrossed with the movie. And as his two lovers commented on the weird aspects of the very disturbing plot, Erwin realized he didn’t feel alone anymore.


	4. Persistence

It was a normal week day and Eren was busy wreaking havoc in his room. Clothes flew in all sorts of directions as he tried to find that one shirt that made him look particularly amazing. He wanted to get to them today.

“Armin why the fuck isn’t at least one of them banging me right now? I don’t understand!” Eren whined to his best friend over his phone, searching through his closet for clothes with the device nestled between his ear and shoulder.

“I so did not need that imagery right now,” his best friend sighed before continuing, “Look, I don’t know, are you sure they’ve been looking at you that way?”

“Yes! I swear to god, Erwin even licked his lips while staring _right at me_ once,” Eren said with a sigh, flopping down onto his bed as he remembered that particular moment, “You should’ve seen that hungry look, man.”

“Okay, snap out of it, I can practically feel your thoughts right now,” Armin muttered uncomfortably and Eren heard the shuffling of papers through the speaker.

“I’m serious though. And _Levi_ , fuck me sideways, he doesn’t even have to do much, just stare at me with those damn eyes of his and I’m done.”

“It sounds like you need a cold shower,” his best friend laughed, “I don’t know what to tell you. If all that you’ve said to me so far is true, then I don’t know why they’ve not bent you over yet to be honest.”

“Me neither,” Eren whined again, burying his head into his hands, “I want both of them so damn much.”

“Are you really sure that is a good idea though, going after both of them at once?” Armin asked with slight concern.

“It should be alright. They've stated that they were both poly before,” the young man said with a wistful sigh, “They also like to exchange looks a lot when we’re doing this eye-fucking thing, so I’m pretty sure it should be fine.”

“Well, if you’re certain. Anyway, dude, I need to go, I have a final tomorrow.”

“Alright Armin, I’ll catch you soon,” Eren sighed, still half distracted.

“Good luck, Eren.”

Armin hung up and Eren sighed again, staring at his ceiling as he thought about how his crushes had started. Erwin and Levi had come to their home for a business dinner and Eren, a young man of then eighteen years of age, had laid his eyes on his father’s co-workers for the first time.

He had instantly been enamoured.

He still wasn’t sure whether it was the tall, enchanting blonde that had caught his attention first or the short man with the bored, yet intense eyes, but what he _was_ sure of was that both of them had looked like they were fresh out of a fashion magazine that day and he had been all there for that.

After that night, both Erwin and Levi had started visiting his family often and even stayed for dinner a lot when they did, so Eren had spent many evenings spacing out while looking at them. They had noticed at some point, of course, because he’d been very obvious. Yet they’d done nothing more than smile at him before engaging Grisha and Carla in conversation again. Their reactions had frustrated him sometimes, but for the most part, all he’d felt was determination. He had to try and see if there was a chance they could like him back.

So, over the past few years Eren had tried to flirt with the two men as much as possible. At first he’d been sure nothing worked, for it hadn’t looked like they reacted to any of his advances, but over time he’d started noticing how they would subtly clench their hands at their sides and the way they would sometimes swallow when Eren said something particularly provocative.

Those small actions changed everything for he grew self-assured. His confidence with his sexuality grew in spades and he learned how to most affect them; a subtle sway of his hips here, an arch of his back when he leaned over the table while speaking to them there, and of course, the occasional bite of his lip when his parents weren’t looking, while he stared at them with a hot look in his eyes.

Now, at twenty one it was very clear to him that he was driving them both crazy. Yet they still hadn’t made a move after all that time and Eren was left more confused than ever.

He sighed again and pushed himself off of his bed, done with thinking about the past, and focused back on finding that goddamn shirt.

Several hours later, Eren found himself sitting in an armchair in the living room, staring at the short man across from him with a light smile while absently listening to his mother, father and Erwin chat pleasantly about their gardens as they all drank wine. He had managed to find his favourite button-up and was now wearing it, flaunting the way it brought out his best features, much to the pleasure of Erwin and Levi – both of them had instantly had a reaction to it.

“Eren honey, your father and I need to go sort something with the staff in the kitchen, would you mind entertaining our guests in the meantime?” Carla said with a smile, interrupting the stare session between the young man and Levi.

“I don’t mind at all,” the youth said quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly judging by his mother’s surprised look, yet he pretended to ignore it. As soon as they both left the room he quickly focused on the two men, a small flirty smile decorating his face.

“So, Mr. Smith,” he started, swirling his wine lightly, “What did you think about our dinner choice today?”

“It was, ah, very interesting,” Erwin said, his eyes glued on the youth, “I especially liked how you went about eating the sausages.”

“Well they were rather splendid, weren’t they?” Eren hummed, flicking his gaze to Levi, “What do you think, Mr. Ackerman?”

“I think that you need to re-evaluate your choices kid,” the man scoffed and Eren realized that he wasn’t speaking of the meal just then.

“Sir?” he asked innocently with a tilt of his head.

“You know what I mean.”

“I want you,” the young man said, dropping his smile to show the sincerity of his words, eyes moving from Erwin to Levi, ”Both of you.”

“Both of us you say?” Erwin said with a hum, setting his glass down and crossing his legs, exchanging one of those damned looks with Levi again.

“Yes, both of you,” Eren said with conviction as he leaned forward in his chair, eyes locked on Erwin.

“You do realize what that means right? If we do decide to do this, we don’t want it to be just a one-time thing,” Levi informed him as he also set his glass of wine down, stood up and walked towards the young man, “We’ve passed the time period in our lives where flings were the shit.”

“I would actually prefer that,” Eren said with a pleased smile on his face, watching as Levi sat down on the arm of the armchair he was sitting in. The man then wrapped his fingers behind the youth’s neck and pulled him in and Eren thought they were finally, _finally_ going to kiss, when he stopped just shy of his lips.

“Good,” Levi muttered, moving his head upwards and pressing his mouth against the young man’s temple, retreating soon after. Eren watched with frustration as the man sat down next to Erwin again, who was watching them both with a pleased expression, and quickly downed his entire glass to calm himself down.

“You are going to kill me, I swear to god,” he moaned, ruffling his hair as his eyes went from one man to the other, “I’m going to get that kiss from you, hear me?”

“Oh, I imagine you’re going to get much more than that when we will have more time,” Erwin teased. As soon as he said that the door to the living room opened again and Eren’s parents walked back in, discussing something as they did. Carla noticed that they had arrived first and she smiled.

“Was everything alright while we were away?” she asked politely while glancing between the two men Eren was pining for.

“Everything was just perfect Carla,” Erwin said courteously while glancing at Eren, “Your son is a wonderful host, you’ve taught him well.”

“Yes, he can be good when he wants to be,” Carla chuckled, giving her son a wink.

“Hopefully he will continue to be,” Levi said and Eren had a feeling he wasn’t really talking about his hosting abilities. Feeling happiness spread through his body, he couldn’t help but feel glad that he had been stubborn this whole time, for it seemed like it was finally paying off for him.

“Oh I can be _very_ good.”


	5. Science

 “Ok so which constellation is that?” Eren asked curiously, head lying on Erwin’s shoulder, one arm squished between them while the other pointed out a random cluster of stars in the night sky. Erwin laughed and ruffled the young man’s hair, pressing a kiss to the cute mess.

“Not every single bunch of stars is a constellation you know,” Levi muttered in amusement on the other side of Erwin, a strawberry just a few inches from his mouth. Eren shot him a look and pouted.

“Alright, well, which ones _are_ constellations then?” the youth asked again, eyes shooting to Erwin for the answer. The blond man saw the way his eyes glinted curiously in the dim light of the limited moonlight and he felt himself smile, the adorable image in front of him just too much for him.

If Erwin could describe what he was feeling at that moment with one word, it would have to have been ‘ecstatic’. It was night time and he was outside on top of one of the many hills surrounding his hometown, enjoying the company of his lovers while eating snacks and drinking quality wine. The sky was perfectly clear and the stars were shining particularly brightly that night, making it easy to recognize the many constellations and unique stars. It was the ideal date in his opinion, right beneath the sky that fascinated him so.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly since he knew him very well, the idea for the date came from Levi, who had known for the longest time that Erwin absolutely adored space and everything that came along with it, and being the attentive boyfriend that he was, he made the stargazing happen. He regularly checked the weather forecast, researched everything he could on the best conditions and the best place for a good experience, and made sure to keep both Erwin’s and Eren’s schedules clear in the meantime. He even made sure to hide their favourite wine from them so he could take it with them, and he did all of that without either of them knowing.

Sometimes Erwin felt like he could smother Levi with his love for all the things he did for the both of them. He was so sweet it hurt.

“Well, the only one I know of is Orion,” Levi said, snapping Erwin back to earth.

“That makes sense, it’s one of the most known constellations,” the blond man said with a nod.

“Orion?” Eren asked curiously, “I’ve heard of that too – where is it?”

“Orion is right over there,” Erwin pointed out with his arm, tracing the constellation out on the sky like it was a sheet of paper and his finger was a pen, “It was named after a hunter from Greek mythology actually. It’s the most recognizable constellation of them all.”

“Oh! I think I can see it,” Eren said while squinting his eyes in concentration, gaze fixed on the starry plane above them.

“Its brightest stars are Rigel and Betelgeuse, and right after that is Bellatrix right over there,” Erwin continued explaining eagerly.

“Wait, isn’t Bellatrix that crazy woman devoted to Voldemort from Harry Potter?”

“She was, yes. Bellatrix was named after the star in the Orion constellation. Actually, a lot of the names from Harry Potter are based on stars and constellations,” Erwin explained to the young man.

“Really? Which ones?” Eren said in obvious interest, the fan inside of him awakening to absorb more information about one of his favourite fandoms.

“Well, Sirius is one of them,” the blond man said as he pointed the star out, “It’s the brightest star in our skies. It’s almost twice as bright as the next brightest star, which is Canopus. Then there are also the constellations Draco and Andromeda. You know, Tonks’s mother?”

“Yeah, I know who she is.”

“Also, I think Bellatrix’s father was Orion, which kind of makes it even more clever because her star is in that constellation.”

“Huh, that’s really cool. I never bothered to google the names in the books – I will probably do that later at home now. It all sounds pretty interesting!” Eren said enthusiastically.

“It is! The Black family named their kids after the constellations and stars because they believed that they were powerful names. It’s one of the things I liked most about Harry Potter actually. For obvious reasons,” Erwin joked, making Levi and Eren snort. He then continued pointing out all different kinds of other constellations and stars, spewing out fact after fact while the other two listened eagerly, loving how animated their lover became.

At one point Erwin stopped though, realizing he’d been speaking the entire time, and blushed.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I got carried away,” he said with a sheepish smile, looking from Levi to Eren as he did.

“You’re fine, don’t worry! It’s all actually very interesting to listen to,” Eren rushed to reassure him, sitting up and looking at him in the process.

“If you’re sure?”

“Yes, of course. Tell me more,” the youth demanded, making himself comfortable again.

Erwin smiled at that and Levi hummed, picking up another strawberry from the basket next to him, rolling his eyes and giving it to Eren when he saw the hopeful look on his face. The youth bit into the fruit and grinned happily before turning his gaze back to the stars.

“What about me?” Erwin said teasingly as he observed them, making Levi sigh, shake his head, and turn back around to get some more of the fruit. When the short man turned back towards him Erwin reached out and caressed Levi’s cheek softly, then held out his hand. Levi’s gaze darkened and he ignored it in favour of placing the strawberry against the man’s lips, waiting until he bit into the fruit before he leaned down and kissed him softly, retreating soon after to lie down on Erwin’s shoulder, making the blond man sigh happily.

“Hey, no more PDA until you show me some more constellations,” Eren said teasingly while he rubbed his nose against Erwin’s jaw. Erwin laughed and nuzzled him back.

“Alright, see that star over there? That’s the North Star. It’s connected to The Big Dipper which are these stars,” Erwin started explaining, contently pointing out the constellation while his lovers snuggled up next to him, listening intently. That’s how they spent the rest of their late night date, just looking at the many different constellations adorning the wide plane, with Erwin giving them multiple facts and anecdotes surrounding the names and so on. They discussed many things they’d heard about space and Erwin explained everything he knew about it. Many laughs and kisses were shared, with Eren smooching both of them on their cheeks at random times. Hours passed and it got later and later, but none of them cared, for they had too much fun. At some point Levi started shivering so he retrieved a blanket and threw it over them to keep them warm. As soon as he was back they continued, sipping on more wine and eating almost everything they had with them.

When they finally packed up their things and left, the sky had started lightening up. They got home, all of them extremely tired, but none of them complained about it, too content with how their date went. They showered and ended up snuggled up in bed with Erwin between them as a huge pillow, quickly dosing off, after thanking Levi for the amazing experience. Erwin was the last one to fall asleep and he did so with a huge smile on his face.

The night had been absolutely perfect after all.


	6. Mistake & Surprise

When Levi woke up to the sound of his phone going off repeatedly he immediately wanted to kill someone. It was nine in the morning, making it exactly four hours since he went to sleep. He had spent the whole night Skyping with Erwin and Eren, who had both felt a bit hyperactive, and they had managed to convince Levi to stay up with them. So there he was, even more exhausted than usual with his phone blasting bloody Gangnam style because Eren probably thought it would be funny to change his ringtone while he wasn’t looking.

Feeling a bit vengeful, he ignored his phone in favour of getting out of bed and into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He started up his coffee machine and sought out his ‘Not yet’ mug – which he got from Erwin and Eren for Christmas – from a cabinet. When the coffee was done, he poured himself some and made his way to the living room, grabbing his laptop from the coffee table. He flopped onto his couch and started the computer up, figuring he’d check out Twitter and Tumblr while he sipped at the not quite loved, but still very much needed liquid.

He opened up Twitter and hummed as he placed his mug down, a bit surprised at what was happening on his feed. There were a hundreds of private messages waiting for him, which he decided to check out later, and tweets from his friends that seemed to never end. He checked out what a few of them said and felt his blood run cold.

“@shittyteacups @jaegerbombs @boloerwinsmith Don’t kill me!” – Sasha

“@boloerwinsmith @shittyteacups @jaegerbombs OMG WOW I DIDN’T KNOW THAT PICTURE EXISTED!” – Hanji

“@shittyteacups @boloerwinsmith @jaegerbombs we need to talk.” – Mikasa

He looked to the side in confusion, looking for an explanation to these weird tweets, when he caught what was trending from the corner of his eye. There, on the first place of the “Worldwide Trends” list, was the ship name he had come to know very much over the past few years.

_‘#ErurirenIsReal’_

“What the fuck,” he asked in alarm, standing up and running to his bedroom to pick up his phone, which had started blasting again ten seconds prior.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked angrily when he saw Erwin’s name, rushing back to his laptop again and clicking on the trending tweet to check out what people were saying.

“ _Hello to you too, love,”_ Erwin’s voice sounded through the speaker.

“Yeah, hi, whatever, seriously what’s happening?” Levi said with frustration as he saw several screenshots of a youtube video, with all of them on a couch, him and Erwin kissing Eren’s cheeks. It looked like a photo from a party he barely remembered.

“ _Well, Eren uploaded a vlog from when he was collabing with Connie, and apparently he didn’t notice that Sasha was scrolling through some photos on her pc in the background_ ,” the blond man explained, sounding a bit pained.

“Oh fuck,” Levi groaned when he saw just how suggestive the entire picture looked, even as blurry as it was: Erwin’s hand was on Eren’s thigh while Levi had his palm on the young man’s very obviously naked chest, and Eren looked like his face was about to split apart because of the huge grin he was sporting. As if the cheek kisses weren’t bad enough. “Did you talk to Eren yet?” he asked while leaning back onto his couch, rubbing his temples.

“ _I did. He said he took the video off and kept apologizing to me. He sounded really angry with himself for the mistake,_ ” Erwin said softly, pausing hesitantly before continuing, “ _Don’t be mad at him_.”

Levi grunted and combed his hair back with his fingers, letting out a frustrated groan, “Well, the secret is out then.”

“ _Are you going to be ok?_ ” Erwin asked, concern colouring his voice. He knew perfectly well how Levi felt about privacy.

“I will be,” Levi replied after a while, “But that’s not important. We need to do damage control before this entire shitty situation completely blows up.” Their fans were already going crazy so they needed to soften the situation as much as possible as soon as possible.

“ _I agree. What do you suggest?”_

Levi was quiet for a few moments.

“You and Eren should come here so we can film a video, I guess. I mean, there’s no point in denying it, we’re practically jumping him on that damn picture,” the short man grunted out angrily after a while, silently promising himself never to get that drunk around youtubers, or anyone with a camera for that matter, again.

“ _Alright, should I call him or?_ ” Erwin questioned, not so subtly implying that Levi should be the one calling him.

“I’ll call him, don’t worry, just be here by noon.”

“ _Bye, love_ ,” the blond almost sung over the phone. Levi just rolled his eyes and said goodbye, hanging up shortly after. He stared at his phone and eventually searched for Eren’s name in his phonebook. The youth picked up after only two rings.

“ _Oh my god, Levi, finally! I am so sorry, please forgive me, I didn’t even notice the pictures on Sasha’s laptop, I mean, what even, how do people find these things? Why is my camera so good anyway, I mean, our faces are so recognizable? Fuck, I’m –_ “

“Eren!” Levi interrupted, feeling sorry for not picking up the young man’s calls for so long because it was obvious he had been panicking for a while now, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“ _What?_ ” Eren said in surprise, and Levi heard the distinct sound of something dropping onto the floor in the background.

“You heard me: it’s fine. I was talking to Erwin though, and I’ll need you both here so we can do some damage control.”

“ _I can do that. I’ll be over in half an hour,_ ” the youth said, sounding relieved, “ _I love you, Levi._ ”

Levi felt his face unexpectedly heat up and he was sure he was as red as a London phone booth. He cleared his throat and tugged at his tank top, needing something to do with his hand.

“I love you too. See you in a bit,” he said in a, he hoped, strong tone, hanging up soon after. He burrowed his head into his palms and gave himself a few moments to calm down while imagining his stupid boyfriends grinning cheekily at him, taunting him for blushing like that.

“Assholes,” he muttered, grabbing his mug and drinking the rest of his lukewarm coffee with distaste, quickly going in the direction of the shower to get ready.

-

“ _Hello people, the name is Levi Ackerman. Seeing as how you guys seem to find every single goddamn detail, today’s video is going to be about my relationship with Eren Jaeger_ and _Erwin Smith._ ”


End file.
